Shan Yu
Shan Yu was the leader of the deadly clan of Huns who ravaged China. He usually appears serving as a powerful ally of villains like Frollo or Maleficent in the villains tournaments. In the Disney vs. Non-Disney war, he seemed to have a friendly rivalry with ZigZag. He was the main antagonist of the Disney animated film Mulan. Disney vs Non-Disney Vs Snow Queen Shan Yu traveled to The Snow Queen's frozen palace in the North, in hopes of defeating the cold hearted queen. Upon arriving Shan Yu and his army of Huns charged the palace on horseback. Not wanting to risk any injury to herself, the Snow Queen used her magic Mirror to cause a avalanch. The wave of snow and ice buried the Huns and their leader alive. Frollo's Alliance The avalanch failed to kill the Huns and they escaped the snow. Shan Yu then traveled to Paris, where he was joined Frollo's alliance. Shan Yu then joined Frollo when he hired Captain Hook. Vs Blackwolf Shan Yu helps Captain Hook and Rourke in their fight against the wizard Blackwolf. During the battle Shan Yu and his Huns help Rourke fight Blackwolf's army, while Hook kills the wizard himself. Some time later, Shan Yu meets with ZigZag on Neutral grounds, and is told that a battle is coming. Battle of Paris Shan Yu is in Paris when Ruber attacks and takes part in the battle. His archers lay waste to Tyler's lizard army but are taken out by Kent Mansley's tanks. Shan Yu watches Tyler kill Gaston and tries to avenge him. Shan Yu duels Tyler and kills him because he lost have his immortal potion. When seeing the battle is lost the Hun leader flees with his remaining men. Vs King One-Eye Shan Yu's old enemy the Snow Queen see's he is alive, and calls King One-Eye to take him out. The one eyed king' and his army march on The Great Wall and engage the Huns. The Huns shower the kings army with arrows and fight them on the Wall. During the confusion Shan Yu sneaks up behind One Eye and knocks him from a cliff to his death. All Marching To Perfection He next approaches Yzma for an alliance, which she agrees too. He later hires Amos Slade to kill Tzekel Kahn, but Slade fails. He later recruits Sa'Luk, Huntsman, and Huntsgirl into this alliance. Category:Disney vs Non Disney Villains the Series Category:Disney Villains War Category:Marvel Disney Villains War Category:Frollo's Alliance Category:Maleficent's Alliance in Disney Villains War Category:Queen Grimhilde's Alliance in Disney Vs Marvel Villains War Category:Shan Yu's Alliance Category:Hades' Alliance in Disney Villains War Category:Hopper's Alliance in Pokemon Heroes Vs Disney and Non-Disney Villains Category:Dimensional Travelers Category:Hades' Alliance in Disney Vs Marvel Villains Category:Returned at DvND Villains: part 2 Category:Queen Grimhilde's Alliance in Pokemon Heroes Vs Disney and Non-Disney Villains Category:Maleficent's Alliance in Disney Heroes Vs Villains Category:Queen Grimhilde's Alliance in Disney Heroes Vs Villains Category:Frollo's Alliance in Disney Heroes Vs Villains Category:The Horned King Alliance from Animated Movie vs. T.V. Villains Category:War of the Villains Participants Category:The Cauldren Secrets Category:Ratcliffe's Alliance in Webkinz Heroes vs. Disney and Non Disney Villains Category:The Horned King Alliance in TV and Disney Heroes vs. Villains